tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DYXX-TV
DYXX-TV, channel 6, is a VHF television station of Philippine television network GMA Network. It is owned by Asian-Pacific Broadcasting Company under the operations of the same network. Its studios are located at the GMA Compound, Phase 5, Alta Tierra Village, MacArthur Drive, Barangay Quintin Salas, Jaro, Iloilo City, Iloilo Province while its transmitters are located at Piña-Tamborong-Alaguisoc Road, Jordan, Guimaras Province with the power of 30,000 watts and with effective radiating power of 72,000 watts. It covers the entire Western Visayas (Region 9), Romblon and parts of Cebu. DYXX-TV 6 history # 1967 - DYXX-TV Channel 6 was launched by ABC 5 (now TV5) until Marcos declared Martial Law in 1972. # 1974 - DYXX-TV Channel 6 became an affiliate station of GMA 7 under APBC. # February 1987 - first local newscast "Banat" as a local version of "GMA Balita" from the national GMA 7. # January 1988 - first live coverage of Dinagyang Festival in Freedom Grandstand, Iloilo City. # December 1998 - GMA Channel 6 increased its transmitting power to 10,000 watts. # July 1999 - upgraded studio facilities & equipment and increase power to 30,000 watts with a new tower in Jordan, Guimaras Province. # October 1999 - The station launched its local news program "Ratsada" and variety show "Bongga!". # November 2001 - "Bongga!" won the Best Regional Variety Show award at KBP Golden Dove Awards. # September 2005 - GMA Iloilo drew a record crowd of 60,000 at the Iloilo Sports Complex during the first Grand Kapuso Fans Day in Iloilo. Noontime shows "Bongga!" and "Eat Bulaga!" were aired live from the venue. # January 2006 - "Ratsada" and "Bongga!" were re-launched and were taken under the wing of GMA News and Public Affairs and GMA Entertainment TV group respectively. # October 2007 - The new studio along GMA Broadcast Complex in MacArthur Road, Jaro, Iloilo City was opened and TV 13 Bacolod was relaunch as its repeater station with a power of 500 watts in Sipalay and Bacolod. # February 2008 - "Istayl Naton" (Our Style), a new show by GMA Entertainment TV Group in Western Visayas is launched. # October 2009 - GMA Iloilo celebrated its 10th year in the business with an outreach program and a big concert at SM City Iloilo Carpark. Rhian Ramos, Glaiza de Castro and Akihiro Sato were the Kapuso celebrities who attended the said events. # October 2010 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo launched Ilonggo Isyu Subong, a one-hour public affairs show about the topics and issues around Iloilo City. # September 19, 2011 - GMA Entertainment Television in Iloilo launched Araguy ("It hurts you know"), a new show which features Ilonggo and canned funny videos hosted by Papa Prince, Papa Jim and Papa Sang of Talk to Papa on 93.5 Ayos! (now Barangay 93.5). # November 10, 2014 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo relaunched Ratsada as "24 Oras Western Visayas". # July 20, 2015 - GMA News & Public Affairs Iloilo relaunched 24 Oras Western Visayas again as "Ratsada 24 Oras". # November 13, 2015 - GMA Network decided to cancel airing Ratsada 24 Oras following the retrenchment of 20 employees from the news department as part of the strategic streamlining undertaken by the network. The station is now downgraded as a relay (satellite-selling) station. #August 27, 2018 - GMA Iloilo reupgraded as originating station with the launching of regional newscast One Western Visayas on August 27, 2018. GMA TV-6 Iloilo currently airing programs * Dinagyang Festival (annually, every 4th Sunday of January) * One Western Visayas * The Word of God Network GMA TV-6 Iloilo previously aired programs * 24 Oras Western Visayas * Arangkada * Araguy * 300 Seconds * Banat * Bantay * Bongga! * Ilonggo Isyu Subong * Istayl Naton * Kape at Balita * Let's Fiesta * Ratsada * Ratsada 24 Oras * Saksi sa Western Visayas * The Ilonggo Agenda (special programing for 2010 elections) * Tok! Tok! Tok! Kwarta Pasok! * Visita Iglesia Relay stations Since the return of GMA Iloilo as an originating station last August 27, 2018, the operations of GMA Bacolod (TV-13/30 Bacolod and TV-10 Sipalay) was absorbed by GMA Iloilo which led to simulcast One Western Visayas and other regional interstitial, as well as some of the editorial and reportorial staff are employed by the latter. GMA Bacolod was previously an originating station from 2010 to 2015, with its former program Isyu Subong Negrense. See also * List of GMA Network stations * List of television and radio stations in Iloilo City * DYMK-FM * DYSI